This This is not Pokemon
by DarkeForrest
Summary: Born in a proud forest village as common muck, raised hating Pokémon, Vita must overcome rejection, enemies and his own pride if he wants to survive in a different world. He might make a few friends, be accepted and finally grasp the foreign idea of Love along the way.But if everything is taken away again, can he manage? And what is the Remnant of the Primal Age deep inside him?


Barrenness. Desolation. The grey bloodstained land stretched out to the ends of the earth and beyond, transcending time, space and the reverse dimension. Death and Destruction spread their cloaks, shadowing the world in their cloaks and extinguishing hope all around. The wasted Earth no longer rotated with her usual gusto, instead she drifted slowly through space. Without hope. Without love. Without life.

"…"

"How did it come to this? Why did it have happen like this? Why couldn't I stop it…? Why didn't I stop it? The guilt was punishment enough but then to be tormented like this, ever watching, never ending"

"…"

"Why? Give me one more chance, a chance to stop both wars."

"…"

"Please, just one…"

"Just one"

"Thank you"

The dappled light shone through the translucent leaves that formed the roof of the hut that Vito Songsteel lived in. The boy stirred as the bright, morning sun found his eyes and the smell of freshly cooked breakfast found his nose. He stirred in his bed, a sturdy oaken platform suspended over the hard birch, worn smooth from many years of people walking across it. A thick white quilt was tossed across the room and the boy, the very one who was sleeping only seconds ago leapt out of his bed, spritely and lively from a good night's sleep.

"YUMMM!" exclaimed the boy, tousled hair bouncing around like a flea on a trampoline "What's cooking Astra?"

"Nothing for you if you don't get me some stuff first" laughed Vito's Aunt "Go and grab some water, you know this old back can't lift carry water up those steps."

"Okay Astra" chirped Vita as he left and ran out of the home. The boy, whose height made up for his lack of bulk, took long, loping steps down the spiraling staircase that coiled itself around the tree trunk of a gigantic tree. Since he and his Grandmother lived at the bottom of the houses built into the tree it didn't take long at all to reach the river at the base of the tree. Where Vita lived was a paradise built into a valley. A river flowed through the base of the valley and nourished the gigantic trees that grew there. Carefully built into and in-between trees were houses and staircases that were connected by a series of bridges and platforms spanning the gap between and over dense oak forest. Each and every villager contributed to the village, named Silva Ulaem by its founder, Silver.

As the boy bent over to scoop water he heard a pitiful whimper. It sounded like how some of the more troublesome kids whimpered and hid after being punished and given a good whipping.

"Huh?" wondered Vita "Who…? What was that?"

He heard it again, this time even more pitiful, if that was even possible. It seemed to be coming from the dense forest. Yep, definitely sounded like one of those troublesome kids. And speaking of trouble here came some.

"Hey Vita!" jeered the flabby, pathetic excuse for a boy "How are your parents today? Oh wait… they're dead" He laughed his flabby, pathetic laugh. A million scenarios ran through Vita's normally bright and cheery mind and all of them ended with a dead boy on his hands. Doing his best to push the thoughts aside, Vita responded with a smile, albeit a forced smile, but smile all the same.

"The past is in the past Gert, leave it be" he said as diplomatically and civilly as possible. His parents were dead, it was true. Mutilated by Pokémon, or so the rumors said. But for Vita, the most painful part was that their bodies were never found and so they didn't join The Cave, the burial chamber for all men and women who ever lived or died in Silva Ulaem.

"Oh! Did I hit a nerve Vita? Feeling angry? Want to fight me? Let's go. One two. One two. Punch! Punch! Punch!" said the flabby Gert, pretending to fight Vita

"Go away Gert. I don't need you right now." Sighed Vita

"Oh! My! You called me Gert! The first time I tolerated but this time, I WILL NOT! YOU WILL CALL ME ELDERSON!"

"Done shouting?"

"FIGHT ME!" and with this, Gert swung a flabby fist packed full of flabby muscle contained in flabby skin and supported by flabby bone at Vita's… not so flabby face.

Vita easily dodged the blow but by now Vita was getting mad. He hid it well, like a tightly shut kettle but that just made pressure build up. And then it exploded.

It was like all inhibitions just evaporating, an awakening used on an ancient primal instinct. An instinct formed and honed eons ago, in the Primal Age…

Vita blacked out.

When Vita was unconscious, he dreamed. He dreamed of a land that was untamed, rugged and beautiful above all else. Ancient Pokémon roamed the mountains, plains, forests, seas and skies with a power lot in time. Stone birds ruled the skies with loud roars that intimidated any Pokémon that dared challenge their total rule. The great earthen dinosaurs clashed heads over their mountainous territories. The huge leviathans of the depths rose up from the depths to wrest control from one another and the armoured bugs clashed scythe and claw on the beaches.

Vita slowly opened his eyes and found himself in a deep, rocky depression.

"Where am I?" Vita glanced around at his surroundings and saw that the rocky depression was actually a nest lined with dry straw. Mottled blue and purple eggs were clustered together in the center, a ways away from the boy. Outside of the nest, the dark skies clashed against the mountain in which Vita awoke.

"W-w-where am I?" stammered Vita. "What's goi-"

Suddenly a piercing roar cut through the air and heavy footfalls shook the earth. Vita poked his head out of the nest just to come face-to-face with a dinosaur with spiny purple armour that would make even the fiercest warrior come to a halt. Two legs, thick as tree trunks and as strong and sturdy as rocks supported a huge bulk of muscle and armoured hide. The dinosaur had a white underbelly but even that looked hard as rock. While Vita stood shock-still staring at the creature, it'd leveled its horn and charged, impaling it deep into Vita.


End file.
